


The biggest Salesman

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jondry, M/M, Robb is always a gift, Sex toy party, birthday gift, poor Jon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Jon gets dragged to a party. A sex toy party. How embarrassing! But... at least the salesman is easy on the eyes.





	The biggest Salesman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).

> Dear @quicksilvermaid, I wish you a very happy birthday! Jondry was where we met and I hope you like this little thing - just like then!
> 
> This was supposed to be longer but you know what happened - I'm glad I at least managed to get this part done again.

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Jon asks, looking around at the guys seated in some kind of semi circle around a living room table and a single chair facing them.

“Renly’s… was it his cousin or his nephew, I forgot.” Robb chews on his lip. “Anyway, a relative of Renly’s has this new business and Renly agreed to let him make a sales show for a start. Maybe he hopes we’ll buy lots of stuff and recommend it to everyone we know.”

“Like a Tupperware party then,” Jon concludes. “What’s he selling?” 

“No idea. But I guess we’re about to find out,” Robb cheerfully says as the bell rings and Renly leaps up to let his relative in. 

“Everyone, that’s my nephew Gendry.” 

Renly shoves a young man into the room, not much younger than him, probably Jon’s age. There’s not much family resemblance between those two. Renly is more on the slender, soft side, with gentle features and a very stylish beard and hairstyle. Gendry’s hair is black too, but that’s where the similarities end. It’s cropped short into some kind of non-haircut, the stubble on his chin look more like laziness than purpose and - well, he’s definitely not looking soft. 

Jon peers over at Robb who’s ogling Gendry with unabashed interest, then follows his gaze. Broad shoulders, defined abs stretching the thin cotton shirt he’s wearing, his arms looking too thick for the sleeves. Jon’s gaze wanders down the v-shape of his torso, taking in the firm, jeans-clad thighs and a pair of worn-out, dirty sneakers. It’s not really Jon’s cup of tea, that raw, powerful built - he’s more into the willowy, slender type - but there’s something fascinating about those bulking muscles when Gendry’s arms move. 

Jon can’t drag his gaze away as Gendry starts unpacking his bag and – Jon swallows, eyes popping open wide – and placing a giant black dildo on the table. Jon can feel his face derail, his mouth falling open. Beside him Robb chuckles, a murmur runs through the room and Gendry straightens with a confident smile. Sex toys. Jon blinks. It’s a sex toy party. He’s going to kill Robb. Kill him, revive him, then kill him again. If he survives the afternoon, that is.

“Welcome to my first Toys for Boys presentation,” Gendry says and Jon’s eyes snap from the slightly swaying dildo to a pair of blue eyes - crinkling with amusement as they’re looking right at him. “I’ll be showing you a range of products created especially for men, among some other general stuff you might be interested in. Any questions so far?” 

He’s still looking at Jon, eyebrows raised lightly as if he’s waiting for something. Jon shakes his head, trying not to look like a panicked deer in the headlights. And maybe it’s just his imagination, but it seems as if the bright blue eyes darken for a moment in… disappointment? Jon’s stomach clenches. It’s… a strange feeling, but somehow he wants to amend that. He searches his mind for something he could ask, anything, but comes up empty-handed. 

“Are you single?” comes a curious voice from his right and Jon’s head jolts around, to Robb, grinning like an idiot. 

“Happens that I am,” Gendry says, _ still _ looking at Jon before he lets his gaze shift to Robb. “What about you?”

“I’m contemplating it,” Robb says, and then he oomphs when Jon’s elbow hits him in the ribs. “Ow, I mean, unfortunately not. But my cousin is single,” Robb adds helpfully with a nod over at Jon. Who wants the carpet to swallow him. 

“Well, I do have toys for couples as well as solo fun in my sortiment,” Gendry says diplomatically, apparently taking pity on Jon. “But let’s start with something more general, shall we?”

The next twenty minutes he talks about stimulating bath salts, edible body paint, different kinds of lubes and a very strange-smelling perfume that allegedly turns men into horny beasts. It reminds Jon of some kind of air freshener mixed with musk. All the while Gendry hasn’t looked at him again, answering questions from the guys and doing his spiel with obviously practiced ease. Not being under that intense blue gaze has worked wonders for Jon’s nerves and by now he’s almost relaxed.

Until the massage oil, that is. 

“This new brand of oil is a great favourite among our clients,” Gendry says, holding up a small, golden bottle. “It warms immediately on skin contact but doesn’t get too hot, making it suitable for penetration as well. The base is water, so no problems with condoms. Now, I’d like to demonstrate how it works when applied to skin…” He looks around the circle. “Any volunteers?”

And before he can do anything to stop it, Jon’s arm is raised by Robb and Gendry zooms in on him, looking amused again. 

“Awesome,” he grins. “Would you please remove your shirt?”

He’s going to _ dismember _ Robb, Jon resolves while awkwardly shuffling out of his shirt to a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles. Especially Quentyn Martell looks as if his eyes will pop out of his head, and Jon can feel himself blushing furiously. And it only gets worse when Gendry beckons him over to his chair, gently pressing down on his shoulders to get Jon to sit down. Jon sits, skin prickling in the cool air of the room. 

“See?” comes Gendry’s voice from somewhere behind Jon. “A little dollop is plenty enough for a neck and shoulder massage. Just rub your hands together - already getting warm - and get to work. I’m going to touch you now, okay?” he whispers to Jon.

Goosebumps break out all over Jon’s skin and he nods, anticipation suddenly curling in his stomach. The first gentle touch nearly sends him out of the chair as Gendry’s fingertips start to swirl over Jon’s neck, and without wanting to Jon closes his eyes. Gendry’s thumbs press into the spots where Jon’s shoulders tense and Jon opens his mouth – and hastily closes it again before he can moan. Out loud. 

“Can you tell us how it feels?” Gendry asks and Jon swallows. 

“Good,” he rasps after a moment, immediately hating how ridiculous he sounds. “I mean. Warm. Good?”

Gendry’s hands are all over Jon’s shoulders, gliding across them to his upper arms and back, forward to his collarbones, kneading and stroking and then it’s impossible to stop it. Jon moans. The hands tighten for a moment on Jon’s neck before they resume their path. Jon is sure he’s flaming red by now and he carefully opens his eyes to squint at the room. All eyes are on him, watching him with the exact same lewd expression - except for Robb. Robb looks like he’s about to piss himself. 

_ I’m going to kill you, _ Jon mouths at him, but then Gendry’s fingers stroke down on both sides of Jon’s spine and he has to hastily swallow another moan. 

“There, you continue as long as you like. Add another little squeeze of oil every twenty minutes and you’re good.” Gendry lays a warm hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Thanks for the demonstration…?”

“Jon,” Robb says helpfully when Jon struggles to find his ability to speak. “Jon Snow.”

“Well, thanks, Jon Snow,” Gendry says, amusement colouring his voice again. 

Jon manages a curt nod before he jumps up to get back to his original seat, decidedly not looking in Gendry’s direction. What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s not normally the guy who lets strange men massage him and _ moan _ during said massage, for fuck’s sake! Maybe Robb is right after all. Maybe it’s been too long since he got laid. 

Not that Jon has problems getting laid. He’s aware he’s good-looking. But while sex is a very nice thing to have, Jon usually wants a connection to someone before going to bed with them. And that’s a lot harder to find. Jon sighs, barely listening to Gendry presenting a set of gruesome-looking nipple clamps. Maybe he should go and find himself a meaningless affair for once. Until he meets someone who could be more. 

“Let’s get on with my assortment of penetrative toys,” Gendry says, and Jon’s attention snaps to him so fast he feels like getting hit by a ton of bricks. He stares at Gendry who’s laughing about something Renly’s boyfriend Loras has said. “I’d say we start smaller and work our way up to this, yeah?” He gesticulates at the huge black monster on the table. “This one is more of a gag, anyway.”

Out of the corners of his eyes Jon can see Loras whispering something in Renly’s ear that has him go pale. Good gods. Jon swallows, looking back at the dildo. This doesn’t look like fun at all. Fun would be something _ human _ sized, not freaking mountain troll sized. Something with a nice, average length, a slightly more than average girth…

“I hereby present our bestseller, the Bull,” comes from Gendry’s direction and Jon blinks, trying to focus. Gendry’s holding a - well, a perfectly sized dildo, there’s no other way to describe it. “It’s seven inches long, and the girth is five seven. It has a suction pad –if you like having a wild ride this’ll be your new best friend,” Gendry says, and _ fucking looks right at Jon. _“The material is a bendy PVC, really flexible and makes for a smooth glide.”

Jon shivers. How long since he’s had anything inside him? At least a year, since Satin had moved to Volantis. Jon had been heartbroken. And not at all in the mood for anything sexy. Well, it seems his libido has decided to make a furious comeback. He’s so hard it hurts. And he can’t take his eyes off of Gendry. 

“The head is shaped realistically, the shaft detailed with veins for a really good feeling.” Gendry allows himself a smile that makes Jon’s stomach churn. “And here you can see, it’s actually just a little thicker right below the head than at the root. When this baby pops through you’ll hear the angels sing.”

Jon swallows, shifting in his seat, spellbound by the intense blue gaze. 

“Just imagine how you do it slowly, inch after agonizing inch. Opening you up. See the tiny bend it makes? It’ll hit your prostate effortlessly every time you sink down on it.”

Jon’s hands clutch the sides of his seat, the sharp edge digging into his palms. He’s sweating, his vision blurring. He’s panting.

“Or maybe you like it fast and hard? This model can withstand a lot of speed, the suction pad is amazing. You can go deep and deeper, it’ll fill you up so good…”

Gendry’s eyes sparkle, he licks his lips, gaze burning right into Jon, Jon’s dick twitches in his pants, he bites his lip as a shudder runs through him, a groan rising up in his chest–

“Well, fuck me,” someone somewhere says, and the spell is broken. Gendry looks away, laughing sheepishly. 

“Oops, my bad. Got carried away I guess.”

Jon blinks, not fully aware of what has happened to him. His pants are sticky and damp. Did he just..?

The next ten minutes Gendry spends taking orders from the guys. Everyone, without exception, purchases the Bull. Jon watches Robb ordering two, along with a set of oils and the nipple clamps. Jon makes a face. Seems he has to get extra good earplugs on his way home or he’ll get no sleep tonight. Bloody Greyjoy is a screamer and the walls of their flat are thin. 

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s just come in his pants from listening to a guy trying to sell a sex toy. Maybe that’s just his spiel, to sell more. Jon frowns as Loras seems to buy Gendry’s whole sortiment, including the Godzilla dong. Renly doesn’t seem happy. Finally Gendry is unoccupied, taking a deep breath. He looks over to where Jon is - quite literally - still glued to his seat. Gendry grins, a shy grin, not like the confident ones from before. 

It’s that grin that does it. Before he’s consciously decided to do so, Jon is getting up and wandering over. 

“Hi again,” he says, proud that his voice isn’t as wobbly as his feet. “You still have one of those Bull things left?”

“I fear not,” Gendry answers, shrugging apologetically. “I had no idea you guys would rob me like this.”

“It was a pretty impressive sales show,” Jon mutters. “Can I order one? And have it shipped to me?” 

“Sure!” Gendry smiles, rubbing his neck. “Actually, I think I still have a few lying around at my place… You could come and get it - get one if you like?” 

“Oh. Oh, yeah, that’d be... good.” A noise in his back has Jon turn his head, finding Robb staring and furiously mouthing something at him while making indecent gestures. Jon rolls his eyes. This has got to stop. Turning back to Gendry he smiles. “Why don’t we go get it now? I don’t think I want to be in the same place as my cousin and his boyfriend for a while anyway.”

“Awesome!” Gendry hesitates, then leans forward. “I could tell you a story on the way. How they were searching for a model for a new toy. And found one so good they made his dick the star of their new collection.”

Jon swallows, mouth going dry. He watches Gendry pack what’s left of his stuff, then follows him to the door without even so much as a goodbye to the others. 

He’s going to ride a fucking bull. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to tell me in the comments ;)


End file.
